2007
2007 Events in the NCIS Universe *The NCIS team and Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann encounter terrorist Mamoun Sharif. In a final showdown, Sharif attempts to kill Gibbs who has been dosed with BZ gas, only for Mann to arrive at the last second and shoot Sharif dead while Gibbs is subsequently cured of the effects of suffering from the BZ gas which caused him to suffer hallucinations. It is also revealed that Gibbs and Mann are in a relationship. *Gibbs and the NCIS team discover that Tony and Jenny have been working on a top-secret undercover operation for the last few months. During the undercover operation in which Ducky is the main man, they also find out that Trent Kort is an agent for the CIA. *It's revealed that Jeanne Benoit's ex-boyfriend is none other than Metro Police Department Detective John Carson who dies after getting into a gunfight that pits himself and DiNozzo against Scott Pell, the owner of the notorious One Club. *Gibbs and the NCIS team discover that Gibbs's mentor, former NIS agent Mike Franks has a son, Corporal Liam O'Neill. *NCIS Special Agents Rick Hall and James Nelson are killed in a suicide bombing while leaving their leader, Paula Cassidy slightly injured. Cassidy later manages to stop the real mastermind but at the cost of sacrificing herself in the process with her death greatly devastating the NCIS agency, especially Tony. *The NCIS team discover that Jenny is still pursing international arms dealer, La Grenouille. *While Jenny is in Paris, France, attending an Interpol conference, Gibbs becomes the acting Director for NCIS. During that time, the NCIS team are successful in stopping a man who was hiding inside a taxi that had a dead body in the back seat from gaining access to evidence that could potentially damage a case concerning a Mob Boss. *Tony and Jeanne get caught in a hostage situation in the hospital morgue which ends with Tony managing to take down the main man responsible. *Tony later meets Jeanne's father, René Benoit who is international arms dealer, "La Grenouille". *The NCIS team finally learn the truth about Tony's undercover operation and that the woman, Jeanne Benoit he was befriending is in fact La Grenouille's daughter. *Tony's car is seen being destroyed in an explosion, leading the team to suspect that he may be dead although there's no firm proof. Despite their emotions, they continue investigating the case. *Ducky discovers that the body in the morgue is not that of Tony's as the lungs in the corpse are perfectly healthy while Tony's lungs are revealed to have been left scarred due to his encounter with Y. petsis three years ago. *Kort then arrives at NCIS, demanding to speak to Jenny while also revealing that La Grenouille has gone missing. A few minutes later, Tony later arrives and after a struggle, Kort is forced to leave NCIS or risk Gibbs, McGee and Ziva shooting him. In a meeting between himself, Gibbs and Jenny, Tony later reveals that the operation has been blown and that he was forced to tell Jeanne who he was. *La Grenouille's body is later discovered in a canal next to the boat he was hiding out in, La Grenouille himself having shot in the head at close-range. *Tony struggles to come to terms with Jeanne's abrupt departure. He soon finds a message from her, telling him that she's not coming back and that he has to choose with Tony ultimately choosing his NCIS colleagues over Jeanne. *The NCIS team meet Gibbs's second ex-wife, Stephanie Flynn. *As a result of the case, Gibbs and Mann later break up, ending their relationship for good. Broadcast Media Television *January 16, 2007- Suspicion (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *January 23, 2007- Sharif Returns (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 6, 2007- Blowback (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 13, 2007- Friends and Lovers (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 20, 2007- Dead Man Walking (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *February 22, 2007- Skeletons (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *March 20, 2007- Iceman (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *April 3, 2007- Grace Period (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *April 10, 2007- Cover Story (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *April 24, 2007- Brothers in Arms (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *May 1, 2007- In the Dark (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *May 8, 2007- Trojan Horse (episode), the NCIS Season 4 episode airs for the first time. *May 22, 2007- Angel of Death (episode), the NCIS Season 4 finale episode airs for the first time. *September 25, 2007- Bury Your Dead (episode), the NCIS Season 5 premiere episode airs for the first time. *October 2, 2007- Family (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 9, 2007- Ex-File (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 16, 2007- Identity Crisis (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 23, 2007- Leap of Faith (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *October 30, Chimera (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode and Halloween episode airs for the first time. *November 6, 2007- Requiem (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 13, 2007- Designated Target (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 20, 2007- Lost and Found (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *November 27, 2007- Corporal Punishment (episode), the NCIS Season 5 episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline